


A Much Needed Vacation

by rowofstars



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Food Sex, Light Bondage, Naughtiness, Oral Sex, Reasonably Canon Compliant, bondage that really isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumple and Belle finally make good use of that hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Much Needed Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheScholarlyStrumpet (equipoise)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/equipoise/gifts).



> IDK sometimes you just gotta write a smutty one-shot you know? ;) [Based on this gifset by thescholarlystrumpet.](http://thescholarlystrumpet.tumblr.com/post/145462201398/thescholarlystrumpet-au-in-which-rumbelle-take)  
> For my darling Strumpet, because she is wonderful and school is the worst.

Belle moaned as her nipple slipped from Rumple’s mouth with a wet pop. Her back arched as he moved away, nails digging into the silk that crossed her palms as she tugged on her bonds.

He chuckled as he sat up, reaching for something on a silver tray on the bedside table. “Patience, sweetheart.”

She shot him a glare and opened her mouth to retort, but it slipped into a sharp gasp as the cold whipped cream further hardened her already aching nipple. “Oh, gods!”

He smirked as he bent to repeat his attentions on her other breast, sucking and licking the taut bud before covering it in a dollop of cream. Then he selected a strawberry from the bowl on the tray, and swirled it around her areola, scooping up the delectable cream but not touching where she wanted most.

She moaned again at the feeling of the slightly rough fruit on her sensitive skin. He made a show of biting the end of the berry, holding it between his lips as his teeth sunk into the sweet flesh. Her arms pulled again and it took all her self control to keep up the illusion of being bound to the bed and unable to escape. Truthfully, it was just his tie, wrapped a couple of times around her wrists with the end looped through the headboard and held in her hand. She liked the feeling of being helpless and at his mercy, but it was far easier and less conspicuous to travel with a few expensive silk ties than leather cuffs and rope.

Rumple took another strawberry and collected the whipped cream from her other nipple, this time offering it to her. Her mouth opened and her tongue pushed forward, ready to receive the treat, but he held it back. He dotted cream on her bottom lip and spread it around her mouth before he bent down and kissed her.

She groaned again, loving the taste of the berry and the cream and her True Love. Cream smeared over her lips and chin, growing sticky and warm. It was messy and decadent, just like this whole weekend, but it was exactly what they both needed. Storybrooke was nice, now that they’d managed to go some time without some villain trying to kill them or take over the town or open a portal to another realm. But a new baby and the never ending squabbling of the heroes and the townsfolk, and they were being driven spare.

He pulled back, both of them panting and sticky, and pushed up to clean the last of the whipped cream from her nipples. She was writhing beneath him by the time he considered it sufficiently removed, and the muscles of her arms were taut and straining. It was impressive that she was still letting herself be tied, even if it wasn’t securely. 

After meeting her eyes, Rumple started to move down her body, kissing and licking, using the strawberry to trail cream and juice over her skin. He paused and popped the berry in his mouth. Then he took the champagne flute she’d been sipping from earlier, and tipped it over her navel, letting the shimmery liquid drizzle down over her now flat stomach. He smiled, remembering how round she’d been before their daughter was born.

She laughed as he licked up the spilled champagne, gasping again when he teased the crease of her hip. He took another berry and then moved further down the bed, her legs falling open so he could settled between them. Her hips lifted off the bed at the first brush of warm air from his mouth.

“Oh, Belle,” he said softly. She was so wet and ready for him. It was still hard to believe she could want someone like him, in her heart and her bed. “You’re so beautiful, my wife.”

“Rumple,” Belle moaned. “Please, I -”

Her words were cut off in a squeak and a gasp as he trailed the strawberry through her slit. She watched him with heavy lidded eyes as he sucked the fruit into his mouth, savoring its flavor mixed with hers. Then he tossed the fruit aside, and a moment later his mouth was on her, working her into a frenzy with his tongue and lips.

He moaned against her and she let out a delightful whimpering sound. She was close and his cock was rock hard, but he wanted to prolong her pleasure just a little bit longer. He pushed himself up and braced on his arms, looking her in the eyes as he dipped his tongue down to flick once over her clit.

“Ah - _fuck!_ ” she exclaimed.

Rumple grinned darkly. He loved it when he could push her this far, when she swore at him and scratched at his skin. It had been ages since they’d left marks and bruises on each other, since they’d felt such a part of one another.

He sat up and she made the most plaintive, desperate sound.

“Please,” she gasped.

He shushed her and snatched something else from the tray, hiding it in his hand until he was back between her thighs. Then he dangled a single red cherry over her mound, tracing it over her smooth skin. She moaned and he felt her legs tense against his shoulders. His mouth covered her again and this time she knew he wouldn’t let up until she was screaming his name.

His lips suckled her clit while the tip of his tongue teased her nerves until she was sure she would shatter in a thousand pieces. He let go of one of her legs so he could slide two fingers into her, moving them in just the right way. She clenched around him as her peak neared, her breathing coming in short, sobbing gasps.

He lifted his head and touched the still cool cherry to her hypersensitive bud, rubbing it lightly as his fingers worked her deep and steady, until she cried out. A litany of nonsense spilled from her lips as her orgasm broke, relief and pleasure washing over her. Her body shook and trembled as she panted.

Finally, Belle let go of the end of his tie, lowering her hands to tangle in his hair, petting the silky strands as she came back to herself. Her eyes opened and she looked down to see Rumple looking up at her, his eyes dark and wide, and a look of awe on his face.

She smiled and sighed happily. “Well, that was a good start to the evening.”

He laughed and moved to sit up, but Belle moved as well, snatching the cherry from his fingers and popping it in her mouth. She pulled out the stem and tossed it to the side as she rolled him onto his back.

Rumple licked his lips as his wife settled herself over him, her dripping wet sex so close to where he wanted her. She pressed herself against him as she leaned over to pick up a bottle of chocolate sauce.

Belle bit her lip and grinned down at him, watching as he wound his slightly mangled tie around his wrists and then held on to the bars of the headboard. When he was done, he met her eyes and then saw the bottle in her hand. His throat worked as he swallowed hard.

She licked her lips and tipped the bottle over his cock. “My turn.”


End file.
